Centurion
The Centurion is a Nerf blaster that was released under the N-Strike Elite Mega sub-series on August 1, 2013.Amazon.com: Nerf N-Strike Elite Centurion Blaster: Toys & Games. Amazon.com. It comes packaged with a Mega clip, a bipod stand, six Mega Darts, and instructions. Details The Centurion has two tactical rails: one at the stock end of the blaster and one under the muzzle, where the folding bipod is advertised to be attached. It features an integrated shoulder stock similar to that of the Stampede ECS. It has five sling points: two at the end of the blaster, and three on the front barrel. Its priming indicator is located halfway down its tactical rail. The priming bolt slot in the side of the blaster is almost half the length of the blaster itself, suggesting that this blaster has long priming travel. It features a two-foot plunger tube. It is advertised to shoot one hundred feet flat. There is a disclaimer on some of the promotional artwork for the Centurion stating: "Not all Mega Centurion blasters in all markets fire up to 100 feet". This issue may be similar to how N-Strike Elite blaster firing mechanisms were weakened for release in other countries due to foreign safety laws. History The Centurion is considered a successor to previous, shorter-ranged but similar sniper-style blasters like the 2010 Longstrike CS-6 and the 2006 Longshot CS-6. Not long after its debut, there were reports detailing complaints about the Centurion, mainly concerning the priming mechanism. Reloading and firing To reload the Centurion, make sure the bolt is in the front position and press the button behind the clip window in to remove the clip. Load up to six Mega Darts into the provided clip and insert it into the clip slot. To prime the Centurion, pull the bolt to the rear of the blaster and push it forward back to the starting position. This loads one dart into the chamber. Green marks indicating the blaster is ready to fire will appear facing the user. Pull the trigger to fire the blaster. Trivia *It is the longest Nerf blaster, surpassing the Longstrike by 1.2 inches (3 centimeters). *It is likely called the "Centurion" because it can fire up to a hundred feet, a reference to Centurions of the Ancient Roman army, who commanded 100 soldiers at a time. *Since the barrel of the Centurion is a permanent fixture, the blaster is not designed to be loaded without the barrel. This can be circumvented, however, by pressing in a mechanism found in front of the clip window upwards, and then loading the clip. *It can get up to 100 feet yet it uses a reverse plunger. Its plunger is huge though, but this might be the cause of inconsistent ranges. *It was thought that the Centurion would never need modifications, as someone could just buy a Centurion and use it as is without modding.The mod community did not welcome the Centurion, because it uses mega darts, difficult to manufacture home-made and are not sold separately, and of the low reception of the blaster itself. Gallery References Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:N-Strike Elite Mega blasters Category:Single fire blasters Centurion